Ties that Bind
by MusicTeacher-gLeek
Summary: Finally updated sequal to Trust and Friendship! Please read and review! A Simon and Lucy fic mostly, along with my own character Jennifer Baker. *What will happen to Simon and Jen's relationship after his accident? Please read!*
1. All Good Things

Title- Ties That Bind, A Sequel to Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- BevandDavidFan aka Theresa  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!!  
  
Information- First of all, you don't need to read Trust and Friendship to understand this fanfic, but it would be a good place to start. Ties That Bind is the continuing story of Jennifer Baker and her various relationships with the Camdens. This fanfic starts around the beginning of the sixth season. These are the facts true in MY FIC, not necessarily the actual show.  
  
-Matt and Robbie are in college, and eventually Lucy will be too.  
  
-Mary went back home to Wilson after finally telling Robbie things were over. Robbie HAS MOVED ON, and isn't moping anymore.  
  
-Lucy and Jeremy are not together anymore, the explanation will be in the fic.  
  
-Simon and Jennifer are both 16 and sophomores in high school. Jennifer has her license already, but the Camdens will not let Simon get his. They are dating.  
  
-Ruthie is 12 and in the 6th grade in her private school.  
  
-Sam and David are 2 1/2 and cute as ever.  
  
-The trial has already taken place and Jennifer's mother, along with her mother's boyfriend, have been sentanced to live in prison without parole.  
  
Now finally....on with it!  
  
Chapter One- All Good Things....  
  
Simon, Jennifer and Ruthie sat outside on the picnic table, watching the sun go down on an interesting summer.  
  
"I can't believe school's starting tomorrow." Simon said, wrapping his arm around Jen's shoulder.  
  
"I know, this summer just flew by." Jennifer said, gazing into the sky.  
  
This particular summer had been a totally new experience for Jennifer. It was the first time in her life that she could do the things she wanted, instead of being made a slave by her abusive mother. The Camdens had given her a whole new world, and she was grateful for their kindness and generosity. She still wore a brace on her left leg to help support it while it finished healing. The last scar from years of abuse was almost non-existent.  
"We better go inside, Mom will have supper ready soon." Ruthie said quietly, breaking the calm silence. They walked in through the back door to find Mrs. Camden setting the plates and silverware out.  
  
"Is Lucy here?" Robbie asked, walking in from the living room.  
  
"Yeah, she's here, but she's still not talking to anyone." Jennifer replied sadly.  
  
"Not even you? She still hasn't said anything to you Jen?" Everyone else was just as surprised as Robbie was. Jennifer would be the first person Lucy would open up too about why she was back in Glen Oak. But still, after two weeks, nothing.  
  
"I'm getting really tired of sleeping on the floor with the twins, so she better deal soon." Simon said sharply, and Jen gave him a look.  
  
"What? How can I feel bad for her when she won't even tell me what happened?" He said, looking into Jen's eyes. Mrs. Camden decided to intervene.  
  
"Until we know what she's going through, we just have to let her do her own thing. If that means she's up in the attic alone till Christmas, so be it."  
  
"I wouldn't go THAT far." Ruthie said, and everyone laughed. She started to set the table, with Simon and Robbie helping her.  
  
"I'll go see if I can coax Lucy down for dinner." Jennifer said softly, smiling at Mrs. Camden. The older woman could see the hurt in her eyes, she wanted to help Lucy so much.  
  
"We can't help her till she helps herself Jen, just remember that."  
  
"I will Mrs. Camden, I will."  
  
Dinner that evening was a buzz about the new school year. Everyone seemed to be having a good night, but the absence of Lucy did not go unnoticed.  
  
That night Ruthie and Jen settled in Ruthie's old room, just as they had for the past few weeks. Jen was deep in thought, so deep in fact that she didn't hear Ruthie talking to her at first.  
  
"Hello, Jen? Do you think Lucy and Jeremy broke up?"  
  
"What? Oh, I don't know Ruthie. I don't think we should talk about it until we know what really happened."  
  
"How are we gonna know if she keeps herself locked up in OUR room?"  
"Goodnight Ruthie." Jennifer said as she turned off the light.  
  
Jennifer was one of the first ones up the next morning, or so she thought. She was just about to open the bathroom door when Lucy walked out, still dressed in her robe with her hair in a towel.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was up." Lucy said, avoiding Jen's gaze.  
  
"It's all right." Jen replied, noticing how pale and thin her best friend looked. "You know Luce, we never talk anymore."  
  
"Jennifer I just can't, I'm sorry...."  
  
"I don't care if we talk about what happened in New York. I want my best friend back." Jen said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's just not that easy, I'm sorry if I..." Jennifer slammed the door on Lucy mid sentence.  
  
About an hour later Jen walked downstairs for breakfast, determined not to let her run in with Lucy ruin her morning. Simon was standing in the kitchen alone, drinking a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He said, pulling her to him and kissing her forehead. Instantly he noticed something was wrong. His eyes searched hers, and she looked away.  
  
"Jen, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing Simon, I'm fine. I just had a conversation with Luce this morning, well, if you can even call it a conversation." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Things will get better Jen, I promise." Simon said, kissing her lips quickly.  
  
After arriving at school Simon and Jen was to pick up their class schedules. They waited in line for about 20 minutes, then headed out to the courtyard to look them over before school began.  
  
"What? They put me in the music appreciation class? That's for people who just want their fine art credit!" Jennifer said, looking angry. Simon peered over her shoulder to get a better look.  
  
"What did you sign up to take?"  
  
"I wanted to take beginner's jazz and a piano class, and instead I have music app and study hall. I don't need study hall this year!Err this makes me so mad!" Jen said, clenching her fists.  
  
"Hey baby, calm down." Simon said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Why don't you go to the office and talk to them about it?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Evidently Jennifer wasn't the first one with that bright idea. She waited in line through first, second and third period. Finally she got in to see the guidance counselor, a lady by the name of Mrs. Williams.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Mrs. Williams said, obviously worn out from the day's events so far.  
  
"I signed up to take piano class and beginning jazz this semester, and all I have on my schedule is music appreciation."  
  
"Name please." She said, going to her computer.  
  
"Jennifer Baker." A few moments passed as the computer brought up her file.  
  
"Well Ms. Baker, it seems that you have had no previous music classes here or at your previous high school. One of the prerequisites of both of those classes is one previous music class."  
  
"Talbrook is a lot smaller than Glen Oak is. They don't offer as many fine arts classes as you do here. Besides, I took piano lessons for from the time I was 8 until my father died."  
  
"I see. We'll see about getting you transferred over to these two classes after you've taken a semester of music appreciation. I'm sure no one will protest to that." Jennifer was even more upset now, but she spoke calmly and clearly.  
  
"Mrs. Williams, please let me take the classes this semester. By next semester I'll be behind all of the other students my age, and I'll never be able to catch up. Music was once a big part of my life, and I really want to enjoy that part again. This semester." She hoped her begging, coupled with her politeness, would do the woman in.  
  
"Let me think about it. Send the next person in."  
  
So, what do you think of the chapter? This used to be Going Down in Flames, but I changed the name because I want to use that name in a future 7th Heaven fic. More to come soon, actually it will be posted the same time this chapter is. Review please!!! 


	2. Must Come to an End

Chapter Two- ....Must Come to an End  
  
"Cheer up, I'm sure that eventually you'll get into the classes you want." Simon said as they sat down to lunch. It was a beautiful day outside, so they decided to head for their usual spot underneath the tree in the courtyard.  
  
"Probably not until next semester! I'm going to be so behind! It's just not fair." Jen said, visibly still upset from her meeting with the guidance counselor.  
  
"Just give her a few days to get things straightened out. I'm sure she'll reason with you after she doesn't have 50 kids waiting in line to gripe at her." Jen gave him an evil look.  
  
"What? I'm on your side here. I want you to be in those classes almost as much as you want to be in them." He smiled, trying to make her feel better.  
  
"No, you don't. But thanks anyway." Jen replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she started her lunch.  
  
"So all she said was 'Let me think about it?' before you left? That must have been aggravating." Laura said, looking at Jen.  
  
"It was. I kinda took my anger out on Simon at lunch, but he understands. I've been without music so long and I don't want to be without it any longer." Jen said, looking Doc Laura in the eyes.  
  
Doctor Laura Downes was assigned to Jennifer's case shortly after she was released from the hospital. Even with all the support Reverend Camden, Mrs. Camden, Lucy and Simon gave, it was nice to talk to someone who understood her case and had dealt with similar things before. But in her 15 years of experience, Dr. Laura would tell you she hasn't seen a stronger 16-year-old girl.  
  
"Now that we have touched on the subject of school, how are things going between Lucy and yourself?" Immediately she could see that the subject bothered Jen immensely.  
  
"She still won't tell anyone what happened between her and Jeremy, which is fine, because it's no one's business unless she wants to tell them. The problem is she won't talk to any of us about anything. She just stays locked up in our room all day. This morning I caught her coming out of the bathroom and tried to talk to her about it, but she just said she was sorry. I want my best friend back, but she doesn't seem to want me back." Jen had tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back.  
  
"I understand that your hurt and I know that your frustrated by her, but it must be something really traumatic that has happened, otherwise she wouldn't be staying away from you and her whole family. Just try to be supportive and understanding, even when it pains you to do so. Eventually she'll come around."  
  
"And when she does, what then?" Jen asked, looking at Doc Laura intently.  
  
"If she needs someone else to talk to, you can always refer her to me. I'd be happy to help her get her problems out in the open. After that common sense will tell her what to do. Just like it does with you."  
  
"Sometimes my common sense needs a little push." Jen said, smiling.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Doc Laura said, smiling back.  
  
Jen thought about what Doc Laura said as she drove the short distance home. It was hard to be supportive of Lucy when she didn't know what was wrong, but she was going to try. She grabbed her bag out of the car and walked in to the house. Simon was sitting on the steps, waiting for her to come home. He smiled at her.  
  
"Do you have homework tonight?" He asked, standing up and going to her, taking her bag and sitting it on the steps.  
  
"Of course not, it's only the first day."  
  
"How about dinner at the pool hall? Everyone else ate already, but I waited for you." Simon smiled even more; he loved surprising her when she had had a bad day.  
  
"Dinner at the pool hall sounds great. Do we have permission to go?" Jen asked Simon, just as Reverend Camden walked around the corner.  
  
"Permission granted. Be home before 9." He said, smiling at the teenagers.  
  
"Thanks Dad. See ya later." Simon said as he and Jennifer walked out the door.  
  
Reverend Camden walked into the kitchen to find Annie and tell her that the kids were going, but the phone rang. Annie was closer and intercepted the call.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure Sgt. Michaels, we aren't busy. Actually her and Simon went to the pool hall. See you soon. Bye bye." Annie hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Eric said, looking at her.  
  
"Sgt. Michaels said he needed to talk to us about Jennifer." Annie said, wringing her hands a little in apprehension.  
  
"What could he have to talk to us about? You don't think that Jen's mom appealed the verdict do you?"Eric said, worried.  
  
"That could be," Annie replied, "but I guess we'll find out soon enough."  
  
Simon and Jen walked out of Pete's Pizza hand in hand. It was such a beautiful night that they decided to walk the promenade before heading back home.  
  
"So, how'd your session with Doc Laura go?" Simon said cautiously. The sessions were sometimes a sore subject for her, so he usually watched what he said.  
  
"It was fine. We talked about Lucy, and about school. Nothing big. I guess I'm close to being cured huh?" Jen smiled, stopping to look at Simon playfully.  
  
"I wouldn't know, you've always been perfect to me." He leaned in slowly and kissed her. After a few minutes she pulled away.  
  
"We better get going; it's almost 9." Jen said smiling. They walked to the car and she drove home. When they pulled up Sgt. Michaels was just coming out of the house. They walked up.  
  
"Have a nice night." He said to Annie and Eric, and then got in his patrol car to leave. Simon looked suspicously at his parents.  
  
"What was that all about?" Simon said, looking from one parent to the other.  
  
"Sgt. Michaels just stopped by to see how things are going; there's nothing to worry about." Annie said, smiling at her son. Jennifer smiled as well.  
  
"That's good, we don't need any more to worry about." Jennifer said, taking Simon's hand, and pulling him upstairs.  
  
"I'm worried about how she's going to react to this." Annie said as she watched them go up the stairs.  
  
"I'm not worried about her; I'm worried about the rest of us." Eric replied, putting his arm around his wife. 


	3. Determination

Chapter Three- Determination  
  
Mr. Leo Martin was working on lessons plans during his prep hour, when he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up to see a student with strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He stared for a second, then said, "How can I help you?"  
  
"Mr. Martin, my name is Jennifer Baker, and I'm wondering if you could help me with a scheduling conflict." The name hit him like a ton of bricks, but he swallowed hard, and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"I can give it a shot. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Well, I've been playing piano for 8 years and I signed up to take piano lessons and beginner's jazz band. They put me in your 7th hour music app class because I didn't take a music class at my previous high school, and I was wondering if you could possibly talk the counselor into letting me take the classes I want." He was about to say something, but she didn't let him comment. Jennifer sat down at the piano and started to play a very difficult piece by Bach, from memory. After a few minutes she stopped, and looked at him. "How was that for an audition?"  
  
"You are a very talented young lady, Ms. Baker, and I'll see what I can do about your classes."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Martin, I really appreciate it." She said, walking out the door. He didn't even get a chance to thank her instead.  
  
Jennifer hurried to lunch, and found Simon in their usual spot.  
  
"Well, did you talk to him?" He asked, smiling as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I even played for him. He said he would try and get me into the classes I want. You wouldn't believe how happy that makes me." Simon kissed her cheek and smiled.  
  
"I can see it makes you happy. I told you things would be fine baby."  
  
"Things would be perfect if Lucy would talk to me." A cloud seemed to sweep across her face as she spoke.  
  
"I know you miss her Jen, maybe you should try to talk to her again. Make her listen to you. Something's got to happen, and I don't think it will happen all by itself."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Jen said, as the bell rang, ending lunch. They stood up and walked towards the school together, where they would head to their separate classes.  
  
"I'll see you after school;" Simon said smiling, "And Jen?"  
  
"Yeah Simon?"  
  
"I love you." He smiled, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jennifer and Simon walked in the door, just as Lucy, still in her pajamas, walked down the stairs. Jen looked at Simon, and he nodded. But she didn't get a chance to speak first.  
  
"Simon, could you leave us alone for awhile?" Lucy asked, softly.  
  
"Sure Luce, whatever you want." He took one last look at Jen, who was very surprised, and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"We need to talk." Jen said, looking into her best friend's eyes.  
  
Damn me and my cliff hangers huh? Review and let me know what you think, I have the next chapter saved on my pretty little hard drive. Thanks guys!!! 


	4. Explaination

Chapter Four- Explanations  
  
"I know we do, and I'm so sorry. I've been horrible to you, and you don't deserve it." Lucy said sadly, almost breaking down right there.  
  
"Luce, calm down, it's alright. Why don't we go upstairs and talk." Lucy and Jen head upstairs to the attic room they once shared. Jen spoke first.  
  
"I know whatever happened in New York must have been horrible for you, but whatever it is, I want to help you get through it. You're my best friend Lucy, and I hate to see you so upset that you won't talk to your family or me."  
  
"I just didn't know how to tell everyone here what happened, I didn't want them to say I told you so." Lucy said, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Oh Luce, do you really think we would do that to you? Everyone can see your hurting, I don't think they would have the heart to hurt you any more." Jen hugged her friend, knowing whatever happened must have really torn Lucy to pieces. After a few minutes Lucy broke the embrace, wiping a few tears away as she began to tell her story.  
  
"When Jeremy and I first got to New York, things were perfect. But you know that, I called here every day. But after a few weeks I began to notice all the remarks about the 'preacher's daughter' and heard them talk about how much of a 'goodie two-shoes' I am. I tried to talk to Jeremy about it, but he just blew it off like it was a joke. He said..."  
  
Flashback to New York  
  
"My family just likes to kid around. Trust me Luce, they don't hate you. They're just as nervous around you as you are around them."  
  
"Jeremy, this is really upsetting me. I've tried just laughing it off, but I can't help but think they don't like me. When I walk into the room it gets very quiet, like they have been talking about me."  
  
"Lucy, you're making way too much out of this. If you can't handle a little teasing from our family, what are you gonna do when someone makes a comment about me marrying a minister? Or what about when our kids get teased because their mom works for the church? You need to grow up and learn to handle this."  
  
Jeremy's mom, listening around the corner in the hallway.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeremy, I didn't know that my feelings were last on your list of things to worry about."  
  
"They're not Lucy; I don't know what else you want me to do. If you don't like my family, just say so, but don't make up stories so that I have to choose between you and them."  
  
"I never said I didn't like your family, I said I didn't like the things they were saying."  
  
"Well, Ms. Camden, if you don't like what we say about you, maybe you should just run home and cry to your Daddy. Maybe God will make us stop." Jeremy's mother said, obviously in a very drunken state.  
  
End flashback.  
  
"...I was so hurt that I broke down into tears right there. Jeremy ushered his mom out of the room, and when he came back he basically told me that maybe it was best if I went back home. He said he was sorry, but that he couldn't have a relationship with me anymore." Sobs rocked Lucy's body, and Jen's eyes were filled with tears. They hugged again.  
  
"Lucy, you are a good person. You always try to do the right thing, even when it's not the popular thing. You're a beautiful, caring, generous woman who is going to be a great minister some day. That's nothing to be ashamed of. If it weren't for you and your family, I would probably be dead today. Your kindness helped save my life. If Jeremy couldn't see that these were the qualities in you that are the best, then he's blind."  
  
"So, you're not angry with me? If you are, it's okay, I completely deserve it."  
  
"How could I be angry with my best friend? I love you Luce, I'm just glad to have ya back. But I have one question?" Jen said, smiling.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do Ruthie and I get our room back, or do we have to keep sleeping in Hello Kitty Land?" They both laugh, wiping away the last of the tears.  
  
Annie Camden couldn't have been more surprised to see Lucy and Jen as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mom, do you need some help with dinner?" Lucy said, smiling.  
  
"We're willing to help, partly because we're starving." Jen said, making Lucy and Annie laugh.  
  
"Well, it's defiantly nice to see you two talking again. Are you okay Luce?"  
  
"I'm not great, but I'm better. I'll make it. Let's just forget about New York and Jeremy, I want to focus on my friends and family right now." Lucy said, as her father walked in behind her.  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Hey Luce. Glad to have you back." He replied, shocked.  
  
"Why don't you girls go to the store and pick up a few things for me. Here's the list."  
  
"Sure Mrs. C, whatever you want." Jen and Lucy took the list and headed for the door, grabbing the keys as they left.  
Eric looked up, as he often does. "Thank you God. Whatever you did, thank you."  
  
Another chapter done. How did you like my explanation of what happened in New York? The one on the show just left me hanging for more details, so I decided to write my own. Review please!!! 


	5. Monday Music

Chapter Five- Monday Music

Simon and Jennifer barely got in the school doors the next morning before Jen was called to the office. She smiled at Simon as she walked out, a piece of paper in her hands.

"I got the classes!" Jen exclaimed, walking towards her locker with Simon.

"That's great! I hate to say I told you so but..." Simon said laughing, and she gave him a look, then laughed.

"I'll see you at lunch. I'm going to get to piano alittle early." She shut the locker door and hurried to Mr. Martin's class.

When Jen walked into the music room, Mr. Martin was nowhere to be found. Sitting down at the piano, she began to play a very beautiful, flowing composition. She didn't notice her teacher walk in, her music capturing his attention in an instant. Jen happened to look up and see him, and stopped abruptly.

"You don't have to stop Jennifer, that was a wonderful piece. What was it?" He said, walking over and sitting some books on top of the piano.

"Oh, it's just something I've been working on for awhile. I call it Freedom, it's kind of a summer project for me."

"You composed that piece? It's wonderful! Now I'm afraid you might need a more qualified teacher." Mr. Martin said, smiling at his pupil.

"I don't know about that." Jen laughed, as they started their lesson.

Simon was happy to see the huge smile on his girlfriend's face as she came over to sit beside him for lunch. "So, how was your piano lesson this morning?"

"Fabulous, Mr. Martin thinks that I'm going to become his best student. He kept giving me new music and I kept reading it down perfect the first time, he had to search for harder stuff!"

"I always knew you were the best." Simon said, as they started on their lunch.

* * *

That night Jennifer was in such a good mood that it seemed to have a positive effect on the whole Camden crew. Her jazz class had gone just as well as her piano lesson, and she was glowing with the happiness that consumed her. Lucy was talking to her again, and she had music in her life. What more could she ask for?

After dinner Lucy and Jen helped Mrs. Camden with the dishes, while Ruthie began the process of moving all of her stuff back to the attic. Jen was still talking about her new favorite teacher, Mr. Martin.

"Mr. Martin said that if I work hard enough, I might even get into Julliard one day! I really don't think I'm that good, but he seems to think so," she said to Lucy as they dried the last few dishes.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to," Mrs. Camden said, wiping down the counter.

"I agree," Lucy added, as she turned towards her mother, "Do you need any more help Mom?"

"No, but thank you though. You and Jen should start helping Ruthie with the big move."

"We're on our way." Jen said, as both girls headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Are the girls finally finished moving?" Annie asked Eric as he walked into their bedroom.

"Yep, their getting ready for bed now, which is exactly what I'm going to do."

"Me too," Annie replied, pulling down the comforter on their bed, "Jennifer has really taken a liking to Mr. Martin."

"Don't you think that's a good thing? I mean, considering the circumstances."

"I think it's a very good thing." Annie said, reaching for the switch on her bedside lamp.

* * *

Well, there it is. Sorry it's been so long, I am a very busy college student! Please review and give me a boost of confidence! 


	6. A Cold Stab of Jealousy Part One

Chapter 6- A Cold Stab of Jealousy

Although it had only been a month since school started, the work load was tough on both Simon and Jen. Between all the homework and family obligations, the young couple rarely had time to themselves. Jen was busy with her homework on Thursday night when Simon showed up in the doorway.

"Hey, you busy?"

"Yeah alittle, but I could use a break. What's up?" Jen said, putting her books on the end of the bed. Simon walked over and sat down next to her.

"How would you like to go out for a nice, romantic dinner tomorrow night?" He smiled, looking into her eyes. She paused for a moment, then looked away.

"You know I would love too Simon, but I have a jazz practice until 7. It would be kinda late for dinner after that." He seemed annoyed with her, and she could tell. Jen had been so busy lately, and she felt bad for not spending time with him. But then again, he had been busy too, or had seemed busy at least. Her thoughts were cut off when he spoke again.

"What about Saturday night? Would that work?"

"That would be wonderful. I can't wait." Jen smiled as Simon leaned in to kiss her. It had been forever since they had been alone, and in the back of their minds, they knew it wouldn't last. The knock on the door frame pulled them apart quickly. Both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was only Lucy.

"Hey you two, dinners ready." She said, smirking at them. Simon got up.

"See you downstairs," he said to Jen, then he walked past Lucy. Both girls looked at each other and laughed.

"When is he going to figure out that with ten people in this house he'll never have a moment's privacy?" Lucy said, still laughing.

"I have no idea. I've gotten used to having a big family, I don't expect the privacy. I'm just glad it was you and not one of your parents." Jen laughed, getting up.

"You got lucky this time. Don't expect it to happen again."

"Believe me Luce, I don't expect anything when it comes to this family."

* * *

It was 7:15 on Friday night, and Simon was pacing the floor. His mom walked into the living room, and gave him a very strange look.

"Hey Simon, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Jen to get home."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be here soon. Jazz practice didn't get over until 7, and it takes a few minutes to put things away. Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm sure." Simon said, as they heard the door open. Jen burst into the living room, smiling.

"You'll never guess what happened!" She said excitedly, looking at Simon and his mother. "Mr. Martin wants to form a small performing jazz combo with himself and some of his students. He wants me to be the pianist! Me! When he has more advanced students he could choose! I'm so excited!"

"That's great Jennifer. Do you know when your first performance will be?" Annie asked, smiling at the young girl.

"Well, we are going to practice every night next week so that we can play at the pool hall next Saturday. Mr. Martin thinks we'll be ready to go by then."

"Wow, that's going to be some work. I would love to hear you guys play. That is, if I'm invited of course."

"Where are my manners? Of course your invited Mrs. Camden, the whole family's invited." Annie smiled, and then noticed Jen looking at Simon. "You haven't said anything since I got home, aren't you happy for me?" Simon seemed to be in a trance, but he snapped out of it at the sound of his name.

"What? Oh, congratulations Jen." He said, half-heartedly. Annie took that as her cue to exit, leaving the two of them alone.

"Simon, what's with you? I thought you would be happy for me."

"I am, I really am Jen. I'm sorry I didn't seem like it at first." He smiled, melting away her anger. Simon pulled Jen to him, holding her in his arms. He couldn't wait until the next night, when he could finally be alone with the girl he loved so much.

* * *

When Lucy got in on Saturday evening she found Ruthie helping Jen get ready for her date with Simon. She smiled as she walked in the door.

"Big date huh?" Luce asked, sitting down on the bed next to Ruthie.

"Yeah. Simon and I haven't really been out since the beginning of school," Jen said, turning towards them, "What do you think?" She had on a pink shirt and jean skirt, nice but not too nice. Just like Simon had suggested. Her hair was half-way up and curled, and she had just a touch of makeup on.

"I think Simon's eyes are going to pop out of his head." Ruthie said, not missing a beat. They laughed as Jennifer went downstairs to meet Simon so they could leave.

Simon thought he was dreaming when he saw an angel walk down the stairs, but he wasn't. This was his very own piece of heaven, his Jennifer. She noticed him staring, and smiled.

"Are you ready to go? Or are you just going to stand there and stare?" Jen smiled, and Simon did as well.

"I would be perfectly content with staring at my beautiful girlfriend all night, and I intend to do just that, once we get where we're going." He opened the door for her, smiling mischievously.

"And just where would that be, Mr. Camden?"

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough, Miss Baker."

About 15 minutes later they pulled into the little restaurant just a few minutes outside of Glen Oak. Jen had driven past the restaurant before, but had never been there.

"I figured this would be a nice change, rather than eating somewhere in town." Simon said, a little worried that his girlfriend wouldn't like the place. He opened her door for her, and Jen stepped out.

"This is a nice change, thank you Simon." She took his hand as they went inside.

Dinner was fabulous, and Simon and Jen could not have had a better evening. Simon paid the cashier and they turned to walk out, hand in hand. When they turned around a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes entered the restaurant. Jen immediately dropped Simon's hand and rushed over.

"Hey Mr. Martin." She said, walking up to the man. Simon clenched his fists, willing himself to calm down. It's not such a big deal, we'll just say hi and leave, he thought to himself.

"Oh, hello Jennifer. I didn't expect to see you here," he said as Simon walked over and stood next to her, "and you must be Simon."

"Yes, this is my boyfriend, Simon. Simon, this is Mr. Martin, my music teacher." Jen introduced them, and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you both, and please, call me Leo outside of school. We are colleagues now after all."

"I guess your right. Well, Leo, if you'll excuse us, we have a curfew. See you on Monday."

"I'm looking forward to the practice. Nice meeting you Simon. You're a real lucky guy." Leo said, smiling at Simon.

"Yes, I am." Simon said, in a tone laced with jealousy and suspicion.

The ride home was almost completely silent, and Jennifer couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. As she drove home, she had tried to make conversation, but to no avail. By the time they reached home, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Simon, did I do something wrong back at the restaurant? You've been silent the whole drive home." Her calm voice did little to hide how upset she really was. Simon was snapped back to reality as she spoke. He had been in such deep thought that he barely heard her.

"Hmmm? Did you say something Jen?"

"Yes, I did. I asked you if I did something wrong back at the restaurant. You've been so quiet on the way home."

"No, no, of course you didn't do anything wrong. I had a great time." She could tell he had something on his mind, and it annoyed her that their perfect night was ruined.

"Whatever you say Simon." Jen said, getting out and slamming the door.

* * *

This chapter got a little long so I decided to split it up. Part two won't be as long. What's wrong with Simon? Review to find out!!! 


	7. A Cold Stab of Jealousy Part Two

Chapter 6- A Cold Stab of Jealousy, Part Two

After their date Simon and Jen hadn't had a moment alone to talk. Simon had wanted to apologize at first, but then, the less he saw her, the more he felt that no apology was necessary. They only saw each other when Jen drove them along with Ruthie to and from school, and as far as Simon was concerned, that was enough. He watched the clock every night until he heard Jennifer come in, and every night it got later and later.

By the time Friday night came along, he couldn't take it any longer. Simon couldn't keep his feelings inside any more, he couldn't sit around and let his emotions eat away at him. He was sitting on the couch at 11:30 when Jen came in.

"Kinda late isn't it?"

"What? Oh, hi Simon. I didn't know you were still up." She knew things had been rough since the date last weekend, but she walked towards him to give him a hello kiss, but he pulled away. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Do you know that it's 11:30?" Simon said, in an angry voice. Jen didn't like his attitude, and wasn't about to let it go.

"Of course I know what time it is Simon. Rehearsal went late tonight, considering that we have our first gig tomorrow."

"Well, rehearsal just keeps getting later and later. How late are you willing to stay with him? All night?"

"Simon, what is that supposed to mean? I'm too tired to deal with this tonight." She headed for the stairs, and looked back at him. "I hope your coming to the gig tomorrow. I want to show you what I've been working so hard on."

"I don't think I'll be there. I've got plans." Simon snarled, and when he saw her face, he actually felt bad. Only for a second.

"Simon…I don't know what to say. I…I don't know what I did. But whatever it was, I'm sorry. Goodnight." She walked up the stairs, all the way to the attic. She cringed when she saw that Ruthie and Lucy were still awake. She wiped the tears away and walked through the door.

"Hey Jen, how was…practice…" Lucy said, seeing the tear-stained face of her best friend.

"Practice was great, Leo thinks we're ready for tomorrow night." Jen busied herself getting ready for bed, answering little questions from both of the girls. Finally, they turned out the lights. Lucy couldn't help but feel bad as she heard the little sobs coming from Jen's bed.

Jen cried herself to sleep that night.


	8. The Gig and Better Things To Do

Chapter 7- The Gig and Better Things To Do

No one saw Simon for most of the day on Saturday, but everyone noticed that Jennifer didn't seem herself. Most of the Camden family blew this off as nerves, but Ruthie and Lucy knew that something else was up. Jen did smile alittle that day, because Matt came home for the weekend to come to her gig. She hugged him.

"Thank you for coming, Matt. It means a lot to me."

"No problem Jen. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy myself so much that I'll be thanking you later."

Jen ate some lunch with the family, minus Simon, who still hadn't come out of his room, and then went to get ready to leave. The jazz group, simply called Swing, was going to rehearse for about an hour, take a break and then set up for the gig. Lucy walked out to the car with Jen.

"Don't be nervous. You'll do great." She said to her best friend, hoping to lighten her mood.

"Oh, I'm not nervous. I guess I can tell you this now, Simon isn't coming tonight. He told me he has plans." Jen got in the car, seeing Lucy's shocked face. She shut the door and rolled the window down.

"Tell your parents to let him go, I'm not going to force him to see me. I'll be fine without him. See you tonight." It broke Lucy's heart to see her friend so upset, when she should have been happy.

They all got ready to leave. Reverend Camden was just about to call Simon down, but Lucy stopped him.

"He's not coming. Jen already knows, and she told me to ask you guys to let him be. She said he has plans for tonight." The family looked just as shocked as Lucy was earlier.

"What could he have that is more important than watching his girlfriend play her first gig?" Annie said, looking at her husband.

"I'm not sure that she's his girlfriend anymore Mom." Lucy said, and with that they headed to the pool hall.

The Camdens took their seats and no one cheered louder when the small combo took the stage. Jen looked around, and seemed disheartened that Simon hadn't changed his mind, but she soon forgot all about that. The first two sets were fabulous, and Jen forgot about everything but the music. The Camdens were enjoying themselves as well.

The last set was about half way over when one of the bartenders at the pool hall came and got Reverend Camden, saying that there was a phone call for him. Jen saw him walk away, and wondered what was going on. She didn't let it distract her for long, but when the song ended she saw Reverend Camden speaking to Mrs. Camden and looking worried.

"Leo, can you give me a minute? I think there's something up with my family." The young teacher looked and saw the Camdens getting up.

"Sure, go ahead Jen. Take your time." She got off of the stage and walked over to the Camdens.

"Reverend Camden, what is it. What's going on." He looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay Jen." He said softly, and then added, "Simon's been in an accident."

* * *

Sorry this hasn't been updated in awhile, and I know these two chapters have been short! Read and review, the next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow! 


	9. Wasted Time

Chapter 8- Wasted Time

Jen's mind was racing as the Camden's drove to the hospital on the other side of Glen Oak. Lucy saw how nervous her young friend was, and she held her hand.

"He's gonna be okay Jen," she said.

"I'm going to have to see it for myself Luce."

Reverend Camden pulled into the parking lot and soon the family made its way to the ER waiting room. Annie looked up as Sgt. Michaels walked in.

"Reverend Camden, Mrs. Camden, can I speak to you for a moment?" The parents looked at each other and got up, following their long time friend down the hallway.

"Simon was riding with his friend Brad when he lost control of his vehicle, Brad had been drinking." They looked at each other.

"Are they okay? Are Brad and Simon okay?" Annie asked, getting nervous.

"Brad has a broken ankle and some bruises. Simon has a mild concussion, and a nasty cut on his forehead to prove it. He broke a couple of his fingers getting out of the car. The doctor's stitching up his head now." Reverend Camden tried to keep the angry look off of his face, but he could help it.

"Was Simon drinking?" Sgt. Michaels was silent as he looked at Annie, then Eric. "Well, was he?"

"Simon's blood alcohol was almost twice the legal limit. I'm sorry Reverend."

"It's okay, you did the best you could. When can we see him?"

"I'm going to talk to him for a second, then I'll send the nurse to get you."

Annie watched their friend walk away. She saw the anger in her husband's eyes. He looked up at her.

"I can't believe this. He could have been killed. Both of them could have been. This isn't like Simon. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"We just have to thank God that he's going to be alright." She looked down the hallway, seeing the rest of the children sitting there, waiting for news. "Let's go break the news to the kids."

They walked up to the group of children, with Sam and David at the neighbors, Matt, Lucy, Ruthie, Jen and Robbie were the only one's there. Jen stood up.

"Reverend Camden, what's going on? Is Simon alright?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Simon's going to be fine. He has some broken fingers and a mild concussion, but he should be fine." Annie said, and Reverend Camden added.

"There's more to the story."

"What? Just tell us Dad." Lucy said, seeing the anger and pain on her father's face.

"Simon and his friend were both drunk." He said, with a heavy heart.

The room started to spin, and Jen sat down. Simon had promised her, she remembered the day in the hospital when he had promised her….

Flashback

Jen lay in the hospital a few days after her surgery. Simon was sitting with her as she slept. He loved her. He loved to watch her sleep.

"Simon?" Her voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something…" He cut her off.

"Anything you want Jen."

"No Simon, listen to me. Promise me that you won't drink. Please." She saw the look on his face, the one that told her that he had to think about it. She turned away.

"Jen, I'm sorry. I don't want to make a promise I can't keep." He saw the tears, "Oh baby, please don't cry, please?"

"You have to promise me. I couldn't stand them when they had been drinking. I knew if I could smell the alcohol that I was in trouble. I can't stand the thought of having to see you drunk. Please promise me." He kissed her forehead gently.

"I promise Jen."

End flashback.

Jen felt like she was going to throw up. She could barely hear the words that were being spoken to her. A million different voices asking if she was okay. She looked up.

"Can you guys excuse me for a moment? I need some air." She got up, walking past the Reverend and Mrs. Camden and out the front doors. She rushed down the concrete sidewalk over to a group of bushes lining the hospital walls.

After she threw up, Jen felt strong enough to face everything. She didn't cry, she wouldn't allow him to see her tears. She didn't want to hear the empty apologies driven by her tears. She was through with the worthless gestures from the person she was in love with. No more broken promises, she said to herself. She walked back inside and over to the Camdens.

"Jen, the doctor just came out and said we could go see Simon. We were waiting for you." Reverend Camden said, his voice quiet.

"Thanks for waiting. Let's go."

Mrs. Camden and the Reverend were the first to go in. Eric contained his anger as Annie hugged their son.

"Simon, we are both really angry with you right now, but that doesn't change the fact that we are worried about you."

"Mom, I'm alright. I've messed up. I know I have."

"That's right you have," Eric couldn't hold it back any longer, "do you realize that you could have been killed? Or that Brad could have hit someone else and killed them? What on earth were you doing, getting drunk at some party when you should have been with your family at the pool hall? I don't understand it Simon."

"I don't expect you to understand. I didn't want to go to the pool hall tonight, okay? That's all I'm going to say on that. I know I shouldn't have been drinking, much less riding with someone who had been."

"If you knew you shouldn't do it, then why did it happen?" Eric was practically screaming now, and Annie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eric, let it go for now. He's in pain, and he knows what he's done wrong." Eric looked at her, then at his son.

"I'm glad you're alright son, I was really worried about you. We'll talk about this more when you've had some time to sober up and rest."

"Whatever you say Dad. Is everyone else here?"

"Everyone but the twins. There all pretty worried." Annie said, just as Simon's doctor walked in.

"Looks like you're ready to be discharged. I'm going to talk to your dad for a few minutes and then you're free to go."

"Thank you Doctor." Annie said, helping Simon down off the gurney. They walked into the hall way, where everyone else stood waiting. Everyone's faces seemed pretty mad, but relieved at the same time. Everyone looked at him, not knowing what to say, except for Jen. She stared at the floor, arms folded.

"Are you going to be okay bro?" Matt asked, breaking the tension.

"I'll live." He said softly, and was surprised when Jen looked up.

"I'm glad you're okay Simon, I was really worried about you." She said, softly. He reached out to hug her, and she flinched. He stopped, and no one knew what to say. Luckily Reverend Camden walked up to them, taking the attention away from the moment.

"Let's go home. It's late and we all need some rest."

Everyone headed for their respective rooms that night, too tired and emotionally beat to give Simon a hard time. Jen walked up the stairs, and past Simon's door, which was closed. When she got to the attic, she could feel Lucy and Ruthie's eyes on her. She looked at them.

"What? Is there something going on guys?" She said, alittle harsher than she wanted.

"Nothing…sorry Jen." Lucy said in a soft voice as she pulled back her covers. Jen got ready for bed quickly, and then pulled back her own covers. She climbed into bed, with her back towards Ruthie and Lucy.

"I'm turning out the light. Goodnight." Ruthie said, her usual attitude of telling people when they are being rude silenced.

"Goodnight." Jen said. All she could think about was his promise. Horrible flashbacks of the time spent with her mother and her mother's boyfriend. The times that her mother had tried to embrace her, the smell of the alcohol. It had been like that tonight. He reeked of alcohol. She almost didn't realize she was sobbing, until the light came back on. She felt someone sit on her bed and she turned around to find Lucy, with tears in her own eyes.

"He smelt just like them tonight. He promised….he promised me he wouldn't…" She sobbed uncontrollably, and Lucy hugged her, rubbing her back.

"I know. I know. Shhh, it will be okay. We're here for you." Lucy said, as Ruthie walked over. The three embraced, and cried together.

They fell asleep there together, huddled on Jen's bed. It broke Annie's heart when she came up to shut the light off, when she saw the tear stained cheeks.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? I wanted to add the same feel of the actual episode "Drunk" with alittle more emphasis. Please review, please! 


	10. Sneaking Suspicion

Hello everyone! I have been away from this story for a long time but I think that we need some different 7th heaven fics on this site! This is the sequel to my first fic, Trust and Friendship. Please feel free to read that one as well as this one and please review!

Chapter 9- Sneaking Suspicion

The Camden's tried as best they could to treat this morning as they would any other Sunday morning. Annie had breakfast on the table by 7:00, but it was almost 7:30 before anyone came down, and Annie was surprised to see that Simon was the first one to show his face.

"Do I have to go to church this morning?"

"Your father and I would like it if you did. Brad's parents called this morning, and he's going to be there."

"Great. At least I won't be the only one everyone's whispering about." Simon said sarcastically. Annie turned her head to see Jennifer coming down the stairs. Simon looked up at her, then looked away.

"I'm going to give you two a minute to talk." She said, walking past them and into the living room.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jen asked, trying very hard to keep her voice steady and calm.

"Hung over." Simon replied, still not able to meet her gaze. It was quiet for a few moments, until Jen finally broke the silence.

"Simon, you promised me..." He cut her off.

"Oh hear we go. First a lecture from Dad and now you too..."

"Simon, I am not lecturing you! I was under the impression that you actually loved me." The comment stopped him cold, his eyes met hers. "I thought that you were someone who could keep their promises. What has gotten into you? What on earth made you choose to go get drunk and almost get yourself killed?"

"You did. You and your new lover boy are just a little too close for my taste." She looked at him, truly puzzled.

"My new lover boy, what are you talking about?" This comment caught Annie as she came back in to the kitchen. She stopped herself and listened.

"Leo Martin, the music genius. It's always 'Leo this and Leo that'. I can't compete Jen, and I am not about to try."

"Simon Peter Camden! That is not fair and you know it." Annie said, interrupting their conversation when she saw the look on Jennifer's face. But Jen was focused only on Simon, her eyes locked with his.

"Leo Martin is my teacher, and nothing more." She said quietly, turning to walk up the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________

How do you like my first new chapter in awhile? I will try to update as much as possible. I've been really busy with graduating college and teaching for a year, but I think this site needs some different 7th heaven Fan-fic. Let me know what you think!


	11. Sunday Part One

Here is the first half of Chapter 10, enjoy!

Chapter 10- Sunday

Leo Martin stopped outside the Glen Oak Community Church. He had taken the Reverend and Mrs. Camden's offer to attend church today. But, that was before Simon's accident. He was pretty sure that no one would notice him today, least of all Jen. He hoped that she was okay and that Simon hadn't hurt himself too badly.

"Well, here goes everything." He said to himself, walking into the church.

________________________________________________________________________

Simon and Jennifer were clearly not speaking to each other. Jen rode with the Reverend, Mrs. Camden, Ruthie and the boys. Simon waited and rode with Lucy, Robbie and Matt.

When Jen arrived at church there were a million things on her mind. She didn't expect to see Brad there and almost ran over him, lost in her own thoughts.

"Whoa, sorry Brad!"

"It's okay Jen, I was looking for you. Can we talk for a minute?" Brad said softly. She looked at him, standing there so uncomfortably on his crutches.

"Sure, have a seat." They both sat down on the bench next to the entrance to the sanctuary.

"I came to church today so I could apologize to you. I'm sorry that I got Simon drunk last night. He called me and said that he was having some problems and needed a night out. I should have been more responsible, I know Simon is not like that, but I let him drink anyway."

"Thank you for your apology, but it isn't necessary. Simon is a big boy, he knows that he should and shouldn't do. It was his decision, not yours. How are you feeling?" Brad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even though he and Jen knew each other through Simon, he had never actually sat down and had a conversation with her. He was surprised that she could be this level headed about everything that had happened.

"I'll be okay, as soon as my ankle heals. You know, Simon really loves you. He told me all about it last night. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive him."

"I don't think that will be the issue." Jen said softly, as she noticed Leo Martin walking towards the church.

"Church is going to start any minute, we should take our seats. Thanks for the apology Brad." She said, standing up.

"No problem." He said smiling as she walked away.

________________________________________________________________________

Jennifer took her seat on the pew in between Mrs. Camden and Lucy. Simon sat on the end of the pew behind them next to Matt, trying to slouch out of the gaze of the parishioners. Jen hoped that he wouldn't see Leo Martin come in at the last minute, but as it turns out, that was unavoidable.

Leo walked right up to Simon, obviously unaware of the scene that was about to take place.

"Hey Simon, I heard about your accident. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah I'm okay, no thanks to you." Simon stood up, pushing Mr. Martin back into the center isle. "Stay away from my girlfriend." He said, low enough that most of the Camden family heard, but no one else.

"Simon, stop it! He didn't do anything. This isn't the place..." Jen tried to stop him, but Simon cut her off.

"No you stop it, now you're defending him? I don't need this." Simon stormed to the back of the church and out the doors just as the organist began playing.

Leo just stood in the middle of the isle and watched him go.

________________________________________________________________________

As the parishioners filed out after church none of them had the heart to ask Reverend or Mrs. Camden about Simon's blow up. At least this took the attention away from the accident, Reverend Camden thought to himself. After the last of them had left, Eric walked up to Annie.

"I think you should give Dr. Downes a call, we probably need her at the house for this." He said softly.

"I'll do that on the way home. Jennifer is riding back with Matt, Lucy and Ruthie so she won't hear. I really didn't want to tell her this way."

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice." Eric said, as they both walked to the car.

About a half an hour after church Jennifer heard Mrs. Camden's voice up the stairs. "Jennifer, could you come down to the living room please?"

"Be right there." She answered, wiping her tears and heading down the stairs.

Jennifer was surprised when she walked in the room. Sitting on the couch was Reverend and Mrs. Camden, as well as her counselor, Doc Laura.

"Have a seat Jennifer, there is something that we need to talk to you about." Dr. Laura said, motioning for Jen to sit next to her.

________________________________________________________________________


	12. Sunday Part Two

Here's the second half!

Chapter 10- Sunday

"Have a seat Jennifer; there is something that we need to talk to you about." Dr. Laura said, motioning for Jen to sit next to her.

________________________________________________________________________

The news was shocking to Jennifer, but in a strange way, things now seemed to make perfect sense.

"Can I see him? I really want to talk to him before everyone else finds out." She said, looking around the room at the adults.

"Of course you can. I'll give him a call and make sure that no one interrupts you. You can invite him to dinner afterwards, if you would like."

"Thank you Reverend Camden." Jen said, and sat down. She had no idea what to expect and no words to say, but she knew that somehow things would work out.

________________________________________________________________________

"Dinner everyone!" Annie called up the stairs. Ruthie was already in the dinning room, finishing setting the table. Lucy and Matt brought the twins down, with Robbie following close behind. Simon came down a few minutes later, still obviously in a grumpy mood, but also pretty hungry.

"Where's Jennifer?" Lucy asked as she looked around the room, "And who's the extra place for?" At that very moment, Jennifer and Leo walked into the room.

Simon caught her eyes and stood up. Matt tried to stop him but he shrugged him off. "What on earth is he doing here? Jennifer? I can't believe this," he looked around the room, "I can't believe you are letting this happen. Mom? Dad?" He was so angry he didn't know what to do. He bolted for the exit, but Jennifer's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Please Simon, wait. I can explain."

"What is there to explain, I thought you loved ME Jennifer, not him."

"Simon, I do love you, and I love Leo..." He cut her off.

"Get out of my way Jennifer, you can have him." He said coldly.

"Simon, stop it. Leo isn't my boyfriend, he's my brother." The whole room grew eerily quiet. No one said a word, and no one moved. Simon was a statue, looking from Jennifer to Leo and back again. He noticed the similarities he had never seen before. Their eyes were the same; both of them had high cheek bones. Both of them had amazing musical talent. It took him a second to find the right words.

"But...how can this be? Did you know about this?" He looked at his parents.

"We found out a few weeks ago. We were waiting for the right time to tell Jennifer. Leo has known the whole time. He didn't want her to know until we were ready to tell her. It became apparent today that we needed to tell her as soon as possible." Annie said, looking at her husband. Simon sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"So, you're her brother? How is that possible?" Ruthie asked, for once being quiet AND direct at the same time. Leo answered.

"Jennifer and I are half-siblings. We both had the same father. Daniel Baker was married to my mother when he was very young and they had me. Things didn't work out, and they got divorced when I was 2. My mom got remarried six months later to a Navy officer, and we were stationed in Germany from the time I was 2 until I was 18. My mom never told me that my step-dad wasn't my actual father. It wasn't until I came back to the US for college that I found out he wasn't." His voice broke then, and Jennifer took his hand. Leo continued.

"I started searching for him and then I found out my mom had cancer. I went back to Germany and finished my degree. She died four years ago, right after my college graduation. My step-dad was deployed to Iraq and he was killed by a roadside bomb the next year. It took me almost a year to settle both of their estates and move back to the US. When I went searching for my dad, that search ended at his grave." This time Simon flinched, remembering the visits that he and Jen had made to that very spot.

"I started looking for a job around here, and while I was searching for information on my dad I found out about Jennifer. I came to Glen Oak and got the job at the high school, and then I went to talk to Sgt. Michaels to see if he could help me find her. I had no idea that she was living in this town. I never dreamt that I would find her so quickly, or that she would be one of my students. These past few months have been the hardest and most enjoyable ones in my life." He looked at Jennifer and smiled, squeezing her hand.

Everyone sat in silence, processing the information they had just learned. Eric looked around the table at his children, seeing looks of confusion, wonder, and worry. The only Camden child that did not meet his gaze was Simon.

"I need...a minute. Excuse me." Simon said, getting up from the table and leaving. Jennifer watched him go and nodded.

"We should say grace and eat before the food gets cold. I'm sorry this interrupted dinner Mrs. Camden." She said, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Jennifer. No apologies necessary." She said, bowing her head for grace.

The dinner time chatter was joyful, but guarded at the same time. Finally Lucy could not keep her questions inside anymore.

"So, what does this all mean? For Jennifer, for us?" She asked, looking from her father, to her mother and then to Leo.

"Leo and I have talked about it and decided that we would leave it up to Jennifer to decide what she wants to do. Sgt. Michaels agrees with us as well." Lucy noticed the look that Jen gave Leo, and he nodded. Jennifer looked at Lucy, meeting her gaze.

"I'm not leaving here," she said softly, "Leo and I have decided that it would be best if I continued to live here. He's pretty busy with his own life, and I have my own life here, with all of you." She looked around the room, finally meeting Reverend Camdens eyes. She hadn't expected the tears.

"That will be perfectly fine with us Jennifer." He turned to Leo, "Please know that you are welcome here any time. I know Jen will want you to visit and that she will want to visit you as well. Welcome to the family." Eric said, smiling.

There wasn't a dry eye at the table as the two men shook hands.


End file.
